


Names

by Amika (Aeiouna)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Amika





	Names

"What about James?"

"Nah, I don't like that one."

"Well how about Caden?"

"Aidan and Caden, Lukey?"

"Good point." He slumped in his chair. "Why does this have to be so hard?"

Aidan Emory-Decker and Lucas "Luke" Decker-Emory were having a baby, kind of. Aidan and Elena Jones-Hale were having a baby. Luke was gonna be the stepfather. They needed help deciding on names.

"What about naming him Aidan, after you?" Luke suggested.

"No," Aidan shook his head, "Just no."

Luke made a face. This was hard. He had one more suggestion. "What about Hunter?"

Aidan's eyes shone. "That's perfect."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Names](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128504) by [Luovien (Aeiouna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Luovien)




End file.
